


Bringing the World Together

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: They all might be opponents on the ice, but they manage to put all that aside and come together to watch figure skating, and maybe a little more.





	Bringing the World Together

Amanda couldn't hold back a laugh as Noora flopped down onto the couch, right across the laps of five of her teammates. Noora craned her neck and grinned at Amanda.

“Hey Kess,” she said. 

Amanda reached over and ruffled her hair. “Noora.” 

“Alright, we got it this time,” Gigi said as she sat back down next to Kendall who rolled her eyes.

“Ok, go for try number…” Kendall paused, her brow knitting in confusion.

“Twelve,” Sarah Nurse said. 

Kendall chuckled. “Thank you for keeping better count than me.”

“You’re also on beer two, just so you know.” Sarah winked at Kendall, who just shrugged.

“We’re all hockey players here, and when I’m at home, I hang out with football players. I got this.”

“American footballers, not real footballers,” Noora said, earning a glare from Kendall.

“Fine! American footballers,” she mocked back, “we hold our…. nope, never mind. I just remembered the aftermath of the Super Bowl. We don’t hold our beer as well as they do.” The room erupted into laughter as Meghan handed Kendall another bottle. 

“Here, you need something cold after burning yourself,” Meghan chuckled.

“And attempt thirteen is underway!” Sarah exclaimed before looking at Kendall’s fresh beer. 

Kendall looked up at her and handed her the bottle. “Enjoy, we’ll be needing plenty of these.”

“Why don’t we just go to the arena?” Marie-Philip asked.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Amanda asked, mocking Hilary from earlier. 

“Watch it, Kessel,” Hilary warned, her head still behind the TV, “try that.” The TV turned on with the NBC logo on the screen.

“Finally!” The room cheered as Hilary emerged from behind the TV. She took a bow before sitting on the floor in front of Amanda. 

“Woah! Ei.” Mira looked over at Noora, who chuckled. “En halua kuunnella heidän selostus.” Noora let out a full laugh as she cupped Mira’s cheek. (No. I do not want to listen to their commentary.)

“ Kultaseni, he eivät ole niin pahoja.” (Sweetheart, they are not so bad.) 

“What are they saying?” Hilary asked Marie who narrowed her eyes at her. 

“How would I know? That’s Finnish.” Marie looked over toward Noora who smiled. “What’s the problem Raty?” 

“We… they… are not really big fans of the American commentators of figure skating.”

“Ne? Ei, meille,” Mira said and Noora shot her a glare as their teammates began to laugh. (They? No, us.)

“Hys,” Noora said, earning a few smirks from her teammates. (Hush)

“Ok Noora, sure, you don’t hate them just as much as we do.” Mira rolled her eyes as Noora narrowed her eyes at her.

“I see your team listens about as well as mine does,” Shannon said as she walked into the room, patting Noora on the shoulder. 

“Hey, we listen!” Marie said and Shannon smirked. 

“You’ll prove yourself wrong in a day.” Shannon sat next to Meghan who nudged her shoulder, offered her a wink.

“Alright, someone have a login for the Canadian feed?” Gigi asked, looking at Hilary. “Knight?” She smirked.

“Why would I have it?” She asked earning a roar of laughter from the room as response. Hilary’s cheeks flared deep red. 

“Cheri, elles ont des yeux,” Marie said.(Darling, they have eyes.) 

“Yeux…” Hilary said slightly under her breath and Marie reached up, cupping the back of her neck. 

She pulled Hilary down into a slow kiss. “Eyes, my love. Eyes.” 

Hilary smiled into the kiss. “That makes sense.” 

“Ugh, get a room,” Kacey said, walking in with Brianna. 

“If you’ve forgotten, you already kicked me out of mine,” Hilary said as Kacey sat down on Meghan’s lap, their captain pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I did no such thing.” Kacey smirked.

“No shame in admitting it, I kicked you out,” Meghan said, kissing Kacey, “not like you had nowhere to go.” Meghan winked and Hilary’s cheeks turned red again. 

“Ok, please stop,” Natalie whined, tucking her face into Decker’s neck. 

“Oh shut up, Spoon, like we didn’t hear you last night…” Marie shot back at the blonde who tried to hide further in Brianna’s neck.

“He eivät olleet ainoita,” Riikka muttered, earning a few laughs from her team, and a swat from Noora. (They were not the only ones.) 

“Hey!” Meghan pointed at the well-respected player. “No jokes in other languages.”

“I said, they weren’t alone.” 

“Geez, get it Valila!” Meghan grinned and lifted her own bottle in salute to the woman.

“Me? God no, it wa—” 

Noora smacked a hand over the woman’s mouth. “Minä tapan sinut,” Noora hissed. (I will kill you.)

“Hey!” Mira smacked Noora’s shoulder. 

“Well, now we know who got it on last night.” Sarah Nurse smirked, tapping bottles with Kendall. “So Noora, who was it?” The three teams turned their full attention to Noora whose face was beet red.

“No…” Noora gritted her teeth. 

“Oh, someone is defensive,” Shannon pointed out. The Finnish players shifted uncomfortably under the weight of their goaltender, feeling the gazes of their opponents. 

“Is someone going to turn on the damn figure skating?” Amanda asked impatiently and suddenly every eye in the room was on her. 

“Kess!” Hilary gasped and Amanda looked at her.

“What?” Amanda asked looking around the room. “What?”

“Did you bang Noora?” Shannon asked earning a gentle shove from Meghan. 

“So eloquent.” Meghan shook her head.

“What? Me and Noora?” Amanda laughed. 

Hilary reached over and tugged Amanda’s collar down, revealing a hickey on her collarbone.  “Well,  _ someone _ got into your pants,” Hilary said, a smirk playing on her lips. 

“I hate you,” Amanda hissed.

“I forgot those two were a thing!” Mira laughed, clearly ignoring her best friend’s glare.

“I’m telling your wife.” Noora shook her head. 

“She’ll laugh,” Mira replied, not shaken by the threat. 

“Alright Kess, so was Noora the lucky person or?” Shannon asked and Amanda glared at her. 

“We’re in a city of the best athletes in the worl—”

“Wasn’t there something between you guys in college?” Lee asked and Amanda threw a piece of popcorn at her. 

“Holy shit, even the kid knows.” Mira laughed.

“Excuse me? I am not a ki—”

“Fine!” Amanda shouted, “yes, it was Noora.”

“Oh my god, how do we even manage to play against everyone?” Hilary laughed, pulling Marie into her lap. 

“Turnbull? Rigsby? You two want to get anything off your chests?” Decker asked and Alex shook her head.

“My boyfriend still exists, guys.”

“For now,” Amanda snarked back, earning laughs, “now turn the damn skating on!” 

“Shit Noora, maybe you need to go unwind your girlfriend again,” Mira laughed. Noora sat up and moved to sit next to Amanda. 

“Alright, team skate, let's go,” Spooner turned the TV to the right set up and leaned back against Bri.

“Hey Americans, don't be too upset when Scott and Tessa beat the hell out of you,” Marie said and Meghan laughed.

“Who do you think we're rooting for?” she asked, making Amanda gasp.

“Um, the Shib Sibs of course.”

“You need another, Coyne?” Sarah asked and Kendal nodded.

“At least one more, with this group.” 


End file.
